Something with Lace, Frills and Lots of Bows
by FireNymph9
Summary: Jun drags Ren to a Halloween party dressed as a maid. Oh! Scandalous! Contains shonen-ai and yaoi Rating: T if you do not like boys kissing each other, then this story is not for you!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King, nor do I own any characters listed in the like. _Nothing is mine!_

**Warning: **This is a yaoi fan fiction, but in this chapter, there is no sexual content, which would explain my rating

**Rating: **T (mild language)

**Fandom: **Usui Horohoro and Tao Ren

The story is going to take a while, so the title may sound strange right now but it will explain itself in the near future. Until then, enjoy.

~Keiko A.

* * *

Chapter 1

Arrival

* * *

"Remind me, Jun. Why do I have to wear this?" Ren fumed, closing his eyes in complete irritation. They had only been walking for a good ten minutes and the Tao boy had received a few wolf-whistles from members of the opposite sex.

The reason: Jun had dragged and stuffed his skinny white ass into an old fashioned tight, dandelion yellow maid uniform. With bows… not petite little bows but the huge bows that could swallow you and still be hungry. Thank goodness there was only one; it tied and held the rest of the costume together but also fell past his knees. And as if that wasn't enough, his _Onii-san _forced him to wear the hip ribbon under his short length dress along with that horrible, black, tight, strap and buckled- - _I'm not even going to go there… Just calm down Ren, or _she_ could make it ten times worse. _

"So, Jun. Why is it so important that you need to strip me of my dignity and humiliate me by making me wear this god-forsaken thing?" Ren asked, politely. "Couldn't you have at least let me bring my _kwan do?_" Jun pulled Ren by the arm to the entrance of the Funibari Hot Springs. He twitched in anger.

"It's a costume party, dear brother. That and no weapons allowed." Jun said promptly. Jun began to pull her brother by the bow in the back towards the door. Ren's eyes widened in horror and he struggled to get away.

"You. Can not. Be. SERIOUS, JUN!! Heck no am I wearing this in there!!" Ren yelled fiercely, "You're not even wearing a costume!"

Jun tsk-ed at her brother, ignoring the obvious prosecution her brother had made.

"Silly boy, you're ruining your dress." Jun wiped off some of the dust and straightened the dress and its lace out, before opening the door and shoving her little brother inside.

"Ren's here." Jun called out, exiting as quickly as she had come. Ren writhed in anger. _Why you!!!! _He clenched a gloved fist, trying to calm down as he turned from the door. A blonde-haired boy wearing a red cloak had strutted down the hallway and was now leaning in a door way looking at him. He wore a stupid grin and wolf-whistled.

"Who called the maid services this early?" Yoh laughed, ridiculed by the choice of outfit.

"Shut up, Yoh. Its only six-thirty." Ren sighed. "Lets just get this over with."

"Suit yourself, _Miss _Tao." He laughed again.

"KII-SAAAMAA!!!! I WILL SERIOUSLY KILL YOU!!!!" Ren chased after Yoh, contemplating ways to dispose of the body during the party.

* * *

**TBC!**

**Please Rate and Review!**

**Suggestions are welcome! ^^;**

**~Keiko A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King, nor do I own any characters listed in the like. _Nothing is mine!_

**Warning: **This is a yaoi fan fiction, but in this chapter, there is no sexual content, which would explain my rating

**Rating: **T

**Fandom: **Usui Horohoro and Tao Ren

The story is going to take a while, so the title may sound strange right now but it will explain itself in the near future. Until then, enjoy.

~Keiko A.

* * *

Chapter 2

Why Me?

* * *

One of the vacant rooms at Funibari Hot Springs had been transformed into an absolute party pad. Orange and black streamers hung from the ceilings and faux cobwebs gleamed in the corners. Jack-o-lanterns adorned every present table and their eyes shone with an omiscient glow. In short, the room resembled the castle Hogwarts at Halloween, and it was marvelous.

Even though it was only six-thirty, the majority of the people on the guest list had already arrived.

Faust had already arrived and was occupying himself with holding a Manta-sized Lee Pai-Long and singing some German song. Faust's costume wasn't that different from what he usually wore; all that was different was the presence of blood on the front of his lab coat. Faust waved to Ren, saying something about Ren's costume, but it was inaudible against the heavy beat of the dance music.

Ren stood out like a sore thumb. It was embarrassisng. Even with Faust and his questionable behavior, it wasn't normal to see a male Tao of all people wearing such a kind of dress. He sighed and rubbed his temples. _A Halloween party. Seriously. Why bother? I could have been training in the time it took to get here. _

Lyserg had dyed and groomed his hair to look like the classical depiction of Vlad Dracula. He and a costumed Ryu were chatting by a blood-red vat of tropical punch. _I could have at least been dressed like Lyserg or Yoh. Why of all people do I have to wear a maid's outfit?_

"Cause Jun volunteered you," leered an oh-too-familiar voice. Ren spun around, his eyes widening.

"Hao!! Why are you here?!?!" He raised his voice but it was still inaudible to the rest of the guests. Hao placed his hand on Ren's shoulder, smirking.

"Calm down, Ren-_chan­. _I got bored, and no one has any protest against me being here." Hao teased him, before walking off, a red cloak sweeping behind him. His hair was neatly gathered into a braid that settled at the back of his head.

_Wait… I've seen that costume before…_ "Hao!"

"Hmm?"

"You do know you that Yoh's wearing the same costume, right?" Ren stated, his face slightly pink.

* * *

**TBC!**

**Please Rate and Review!**

**Suggestions are welcome too!!**

**~Keiko A. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King, nor do I own any characters listed in the like. _Nothing is mine!_

**Warning: **This is a yaoi fan fiction, but in this chapter, there is no sexual content, which would explain my rating

**Rating: **T (mild language)

**Fandom: **Usui Horohoro and Tao Ren

* * *

***Flashback***

"_Calm down, Ren-chan­. I got bored, and no one has any protest against me being here." Hao teased him, before walking off, a red cloak sweeping behind him. His hair was neatly gathered into a braid that settled at the back of his head._

Wait… I've seen that costume before… _"Hao!"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You do know you that Yoh's wearing the same costume, right?" Ren stated, his face slightly pink._

***Flashback Ends***

* * *

Chapter 3

Time to Mingle

* * *

Yoh walked into the party room from the kitchen at this point and heard the statement.

"What now?" The Yoh-Edward said, looking at his twin. Hao looked back, glaring at him.

"You copied my costume. Take it off. Now." Yoh walked towards his brother who was doing the same.

_Is it me or did the atmosphere just get tense? _Ren gulped back a sigh, his eyes widening slightly at the brothers. An aura of impending doom descended in the room. Even the music was starting to fade, and all eyes turned to the Asakura boys. The Halloween decorations shone with a devilish light.

Instinctively, Ren backed up, realizing it was his fault the feud was starting up. The two were exchanging deadly glares then looked towards the purple-haired boy.

_Eeep! _Ren took another step back with his high heels that unknowingly had caught on the trail of the large white bow. Said heels toppled and made the boy slide backwards, his eyes flinching and readying for the impact of the fall.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

It never came.

A pair of strong arms shot out from underneath the frail frame of Tao Ren, and cradled him against a well-muscled chest; the entire process took less than five seconds of falling. Ren's face turned a bright red when he opened his eyes.

His face was barely a few centimeters from the beautiful face of the Ainu, Usui Horokeu.

"You okay, Renny?" His blue eyes were tinged with concern. Ren felt an urge to cup the Ainu's face and meet him head-on.

"Renny?" He wanted to touch those creamy lips.

_Back to reality. _It was torture.

"Huh? Oh, oh yea… I'm fine, Horo-kun." A tint of pink graced the blue-haired shaman's face; the maid boy smiled.

"You sure?"

"Hai, Horo-kun."

Horo smiled and lowered his arms, letting Ren slip out of his arms. He offered his hand to steady the boy on his heels who graciously accepted.

"Thanks, Horo-kun."

Ren waited for a moment to let the boy examine his costume.

"What's wrong, Ren?" The boy in the maid outfit put his arms behind him, raising an eyebrow in question.

"You aren't going to make fun of me?" He began to sway his hips, continuing to blush; his large bow trailing across the floor.

Horo's face barely showed the slight pink in his cheeks.

"Why would I?" He gestured to his costume. Ren's eyes followed the Ainu's hands, and felt like attempting to wolf whistle at the sight.

Horo was dressed in a sleek, form-fitting black vest that expertly showed the presence of well-developed abdominal muscles. His arms didn't bulge under the long white sleeves, they _curved_ ever so slightly. And _oh damn_, his ass was gorgeous in those silk black pants. It took Ren tremendous will power not to jump Horo at that moment. His hair wasn't held back by the wide white headband it usually wore, so the blue bangs trailed over his face, gracing his features lightly. He looked absolutely stunning.

"I'm the butler to your maid, Ren… or at least that's what _they_," He gestured at the rest of the guests, "volunteered me to be." Horo briefly turned around for a clear view of all sides. "Does it look ok?"

Ryu flashed a thumbs-up, smiling before resuming his ungracious flirting with Lyserg, who was getting annoyed.

"Looks good." Yoh agreed, smiling that ridiculous smile of his. Hao nodded in agreement _for once_.

"Nice, Horo-kun." Manta waved weakly from Faust's wheelchair; Faust smiled and resumed stroking Manta's head.

All eyes turned to Ren; he hadn't answered. The boy was currently transfixed on Horo's ass and everything else connected to it.

"Ren… Ren… Ren?" Horo called out to him.

"Hmm…?" Ren answered, still entranced by Horo's hips.

"…it look?" Horo asked.

"Pardon, could you repeat that?" Ren said, snapping his attention away from the gorgeous figure. Horo sighed and smiled sheepishly.

"Sure, Ren. I was asking how it looks." Ren's face had by this point regained its crimson hue.

"O-oh… it looks great on you, Horo-kun. It uh… suits you very well." Horo smiled, thanking him before walking off to the punch bowl.

Ren found an empty couch and curled up there, folding his arms around the armrest and settling his head in the cushioned crook.

He found it rather difficult to regain his composure without looking like a girl and sighed.

* * *

**TBC!**

**Please Rate and Review!**

**~Keiko A.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King, nor do I own any characters listed in the like. _Nothing is mine!_

**Warning: **This is a yaoi fan fiction, but in this chapter, there is no sexual content, which would explain my rating

**Rating: **T (mild language)

**Fandom: **Usui Horohoro and Tao Ren

* * *

Chapter 4

Intervention!

* * *

It was two hours after Ren had arrived and the party was still going strong. Tamao and Anna had come back from the store and were currently cooking in the kitchen.

Ryu had tried to take a peek on the two and taste their food (which was the ultimate taboo in the kitchen), but was instead smacked into the wall by Anna's treacherous left hand. That would teach him to stick his grimy fingers in the sauce!

Meanwhile, Hao had changed into a sharp stunning black tuxedo and his hair was unbraided but still pulled back. He looked in the full-length mirror. _I look good in anything. _He smirked and left the changing room.

Lyserg walked up, looking around.

"Hao, have you seen Yoh anywhere? He's been gone for a while."

"Oh yeah… Yoh… Um… nope. Haven't seen him anywhere. Sorry." Hao answered, grinning to himself as Lyserg walked back to the party.

He looked back to his golden Rolex watch. It hadn't been long since he stuffed his little brother and that freak Ryu in the closet. Hao had gotten bored of hearing Yoh whine and bitch, which gave him a more legitimate reason to lock him in there.

It had been nearly an hour since their imprisonment.

_They must be bored or something since they hadn't strangled each other yet… I think._

* * *

"Got any fives?" Yoh said, his body in an uncomfortable position on the floor. His back was on the floor and his feet were straight up against the wall. .

"No, Chief. Go fish." Ryu was hanging from a coat hanger and his feet were inches away from the younger brother's face.

"… Rats…"

* * *

It's not like anyone had _complained _about their absence… although it was quieter. Not by much though. The song selection had changed while they were gone and the noise steadily grew again.

Hao shrugged and walked back to the room.

Horohoro was dancing to the beat of "The Game of Love" by Jenny Rom with a few other people. Horo had grabbed some poor bloke and used them for acting out the lyrics. He had been dancing for almost two hours without stopping. He was pretty good at getting a group together and in sync dancing to the upbeat tempo.

A pair of intent golden eyes watched the blue haired shaman as he made a fool of himself. The boy was still in the same place he had left him.

Was that Hao's eyesight or was Ren actually enjoying this all? … No, he had gotten his eyesight even more perfect than it already was…

Ren was… smiling… and blushing. Hao followed Ren's line of sight to see who he was looking at so… intensely.

Hao smirked. _So Ren likes that Ainu? _Hao prided himself and walked over to the dance floor as the song changed. _Time for a little push, Renny. _

* * *

**TBC!**

**Please Rate and Review!**

**~Keiko A. **

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King, nor do I own any characters listed in the like. _Nothing is mine!_

**Warning: **This is a yaoi fan fiction, but in this chapter, there is no sexual content, which would explain my rating

**Rating: **T (mild language)

**Fandom: **Usui Horohoro and Tao Ren

* * *

Chapter 5

Flashback Bonanza!

* * *

***Flashback***

_Yoh gulped down another swig of his beer. _

_At least seven shot glasses that used to contain hard liquor were scattered in front of a tipsy Tao Ren._

_How many had he had? He looked and tried to count what many more shot glasses there were but instead received a migraine from the alcohol. _

_He was probably much more drunk from the alcohol than his friend was who sat across from him, but he didn't want to admit it. _

"_Ren-*hic*-ny." Apparently they'd had enough to make their stomachs go all odd on them. _

"_I told you not to call me that, baka." Ren stifled a hiccup and tried to keep from leaning out of his chair. _

"_But you let Horo call you that! *hic* Why's he that special?" Yoh tried to glare at him, but ended up crossing his eyes and moaning from the pain. _

"… _Just 'cause." Ren looked at the wall to his left and leaned on his propped up hand._

"_*hic* 'Cause why?"_

"… _No reason. *hic*" There had gone Ren's record for the evening. The alcohol was finally getting to him. _

_Yoh looked at Ren, but found that focusing on him became difficult._

"_It couldn't be that *hic* you like him, ri-*hic*-ght?" Ren's cheeks changed color._

"_N-no, o-of c-course n-not… that's prepost-*hic*-orous." Ren looked away so Yoh wouldn't see how much the alcohol and his emotions were affecting him. _

_Yoh's eyes widened in interest for a moment. He took another sip and swaggered in his seat. _

"_You li~ke him," Yoh grinned, glad to have put two and two together. _

"_No, I don't!" Ren blushed even more. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry for making a mistake. *hic* You __love__ him, then!"_

"_Sh-shut up, Liumang (1)"_

***Flashback Ends***

* * *

The couch probably had the impression of several tied bows by now. He hadn't flinched; he had a perfect view of the blue-haired boy. So why bother?

The maid boy sighed, twirling a piece of his purple hair.

_How is it that he can act like nothing happened, and that nothing matters? He's so dense!_

* * *

***Flashback***

_It was Valentine's Day, and Ren had called Horohoro over for dinner at his apartment. It was getting late, so Horo decided that he should go back to Funbari Hot Springs and Resort before Anna got mad. _

_"Hold on a second, Horo. I want to give you something." Ren placed a heart-shaped box in the boy's hands._

_"…? I thought Valentines was when people give out chocolates to their special someone, Ren."_

_"It is. You are special to me, Horo-kun." Horo smiled._

_"Oh. You're special to the group too, Ren." Apparently the baka had taken it the wrong way. _

***Flashback Ends***

* * *

_Subtlety has no effect on him whatsoever. _

Ren stared at the dancing shaman, wondering if Horo-kun liked him the way Ren liked him.

He desperatley hoped so.

* * *

(1) Liumang is the chinese word for "bastard".

* * *

**TBC!**

**Please Rate and Review!**

**~Keiko A. **

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King, nor do I own any characters listed in the like. _Nothing is mine!_

**Warning: **This is a yaoi fan fiction, but in this chapter, there is no sexual content, which would explain my rating

**Rating: **T (mild language)

**Fandom: **Usui Horohoro and Tao Ren

* * *

Chapter 6

Drinks, Anyone?

* * *

It was almost nine and the party was still raging on, though the disappearance of Yoh and Ryu was questionable.

But that wasn't worth worrying about; at least no insane hi-jinks had commenced.

But it wasn't as quiet as Ren would have hoped. Large amounts of alcoholic beverages had been brought out and served.

And though he was an addict, he denied the vodka he was offered by the hired maids. Oddly enough, the non-alcoholic Ainu had consumed every drink he could get his hands on.

He was probably so drunk he didn't notice Hao's arm around his shoulders, which was enough to get glares from Ren.

The smug twin just smirked and held on to the Ainu. He usually wasn't as calm as he was now, which sent a shiver down his spine, like the twin was planning something.

Which still gave him a reason to glare from the sofa.

* * *

Hao pulled Horo off of the dance floor after his seventh vodka; the random singing was getting on his nerves. He felt the butler squirm out of confusion behind him, and glanced over to the couch. The maid boy was still sending him death glares.

He didn't care.

And frankly he was getting tired of the boy not making a move on the drunken moron. Ren could probably have his way with Horo in the current state the Ainu was in.

"_Wherez we goin', Hao? Why wee knot dancing?"_ His words were slurred by the influence of alcohol.

Hao smirked.

* * *

Ren looked over at the Asakura, interested. He had dragged him off to a chair near his own couch. _What the hell?_

* * *

Horo was slammed into a leather armchair and he swayed, blinking and trying (and failing) to focus on the other boy. He only saw the dim outline of Hao's face and the colors of his own suit.

Hao pulled off his own tie with one of his fingers and tossed it to the ground next to him, grinning. He sat on the blue-haired boy's lap, locking lips with him and began unbuttoning the Ainu's vest.

Horo was slightly surprised but he was too drunk to understand his surroundings or what was actually happening. So he went along with it, grabbing the other boy's lips with his own, rather lazily and unaware of anything happening.

Hao slid the butler's vest off, still involved in trying to keep Horo's attention.

Hao kissed Horo.

Horo panted from the kiss.

And Ren smacked Hao from behind.

* * *

**TBC!**

**Please Rate and Review!**

**~Keiko A. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King, nor do I own any characters listed in the like. _Nothing is mine!_ Property of Hiroyuki Takei.

**Warning: **This is a yaoi fan fiction, but in this chapter, there is no sexual content, which would explain my rating

**Rating: **T (mild language)

**Fandom: **Usui Horohoro and Tao Ren

* * *

Chapter 7

Decisions To Make

* * *

_Hao slid the butler's vest off, still involved in trying to keep Horo's attention. _

_Hao kissed Horo. _

_Horo panted from the kiss. _

_And Ren smacked Hao from behind. _

Horo seemed to sober up instantly when the Asakura lost grip on his clothing and glared back to the Chinese shaman. _Is he crying?_

"Get lost. I'm busy, boy." Hao glared at him, possessive of the Ainu's attention.

Ren said something Horo couldn't hear and slid his head down so his bangs fell over his face.

"You had your chance, Tao and you blew it. He's mine." Hao used a hand to smack the intruder's face. Ren flinched and fell onto his back side. Hao wrapped a hand around the Ainu's waist, showing that he was content where he was, and that he was very content to continue.

Ren looked at the Ainu for a moment; their eyes connecting for a brief moment and he left.

Horo felt his hand try to follow Ren but it got nowhere close, and instead it fell back to his side. He sighed.

Hao smirked and looked back to Horo. "Now, where were we?" He said, fingering Horo's belt.

Horo pushed the hand aside, shaking his head. "No, I don't want this." He said, weakly.

"Oh, don't tell me you prefer that brat to me, Horo. It aggravates me so much." Hao went in to kiss him. Horo used his arm to hold him away. A spark lit in his eyes.

"He is not a brat, Hao. And I'm not your slave." He tried to push Hao off. "Get away, Hao." Ren neared the exit door. _Crap. _Horo shoved him off onto the floor and ran after the Tao.

* * *

Ren held the door knob to the exit with a hurt look on his face. How was he supposed to react to that happening? _I did miss that chance. _He remembered how fond Horo was of Hao. _Damn. _He sighed and twisted the handle, _I should never have come. _

He opened the door, glaring at the changed weather. _Of all the days I that remember my umbrella, today's when I forget it… damn. _

* * *

Horo looked out the open door for the sight of the Tao, hoping he could catch him on foot.

A streak of lightning lit up the sky with a closely following shout of thunder.

He ran.

Horo had run about a few blocks when he caught sight of Ren kneeling over at a bus stop. He was shivering, and he had ditched most of the costume.

Horo ran over to the Tao, calling his name. He received no reply, just a few gasps for air.

"Ren, are you ok?" He walked over to the Tao, and reached out a hand to him.

Horo never actually touched him, but Ren looked at him with a tear-stained face and an incredulous look.

"H-horo, why are you--?" He blinked a little, and began falling backwards.

"Ren!!"

* * *

**TBC!**

**Please Rate and Review!**

**~Keiko A. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King, nor do I own any characters listed in the like. _Nothing is mine!_ Property of Hiroyuki Takei.

**Warning: **This is a yaoi fan fiction, but in this chapter, there is no sexual content, which would explain my rating

**Rating: **T (mild language)

**Fandom: **Usui Horohoro and Tao Ren

* * *

Chapter 8

Feelings

* * *

"_Ren, are you ok?" He walked over to the Tao, and reached out a hand to him. _

_Horo never actually touched him, but Ren looked at him with a tear-stained face and an incredulous look._

"_H-horo, why are you--?" He blinked a little, and began falling backwards. _

"_Ren!!"_

* * *

Ren blinked his eyes open to a white room. _Where am I? _He glanced around. _How did I get here? _He paused for a moment, and let his eyes wander towards a nearby chair.

"Horo?" He said, looking at the Ainu.

Horo's head was facing downward, so his expression was hidden. "You're awake…"

"Y-yeah… Horo, what happened to me?" There was no response from the Ainu.

"Horo-kun?" Ren called to him. "Are you ok, Horo-kun?"

Horo muttered a 'yes' then stood up from his chair to go to the door.

_Horo-koi!_ He thought out, sitting up fully. This stopped the Ainu in his tracks.

"What did you call me?" Ren blushed. Apparently, he hadn't just thought it, but had said it as well. He bit his lip and looked down at his under-clothes. _Well… shit._

"N-nothing, Horo-k-kun." He said, looking at the wall, unconvincingly. The blush was still present on his cheeks.

"You said something, Ren." Horo lingered towards the Chinese shaman and sat next to him on the bed.

"Nevermind that! _Anyways! _What happened to me, Horo-kun? Why am I in here? I thought you were with Hao." He closed his eyes in irritation.

Horo's smirk turned into a gruff expression instantly and his azure eyes gleamed with an icy stare. "You fell from exhaustion. Since you're awake I guess I can leave. It was a pain to wait for you." _Damn it, Horo._

"Well, _excuuuse_ me for being such a nuisance Horo! If you don't care enough to talk, I'm going to leave." Ren glared at the Ainu sitting next to him. "If you're going to brood, and not tell me why, I'll leave. Isn't that what you want, Horo-kun?" He blinked for a moment, and noticed his face was barely two inches away from the opposing boy.

"What made you think I didn't care about you, Ren-kun? I wouldn't have gone after you out into the storm to see if I hated you." His blue eyes gleamed from the flourescent light and he slammed one of his hands against the wall behind Ren. "I do care, _baka._" He pressed his lips against Ren's own for a brief moment. Ren blushed a little more, and his cheeks were the color of strawberries.

"If you did care, then why didn't you tell me?" Ren said, stifling his urge to continue.

"I did try, Ren. But every time I did, you were either too clueless or too busy to understand it." He smiled a little, the anger in his eyes letting up. "I wouldn't have come to the party if you weren't here."

"B-but, what about Hao? I thought…" Horo shook his head.

"That was the drink. I think he spiked it."

"But… still… you looked more comfortable with him…"

"Like I said, it was the drink. Still… I-I'm sorry about that. I didn't realize you liked me the way you did. I honestly thought you were against having a relationship with another boy." He laughed slightly, putting his hand from the wall to his side on the bed.

"Does this tell you anything?" Ren said. Horo was about to formulate a response when he found Ren had tossed himself onto the Ainu, crushing his lips against the other boy's and fingering the belt on the butler's pants. He didn't protest.

* * *

**TBC!**

**Please Rate and Review!**

**~Keiko A. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King, nor do I own any characters listed in the like. _Nothing is mine!_ Property of Hiroyuki Takei.

**Warning: **This is a yaoi fan fiction, but in this chapter, there is no sexual content, which would explain my rating

**Rating: **X / MA

**Fandom: **Usui Horohoro and Tao Ren

* * *

Chapter 9

My New Koi

* * *

Ren straightened his tongari back with a clip, and adjusted his spare clothes on himself before exiting the room where the Ainu lay sleeping. He sighed, then smiled before leaning into the closed door. It had taken almost two years for the Tao to finally get the courage to tell the snow boy how he felt, and that night only made him feel better.

Ren had finally claimed Horo-- no, he basically had marked Horo as his own. They were going to be together for a long while.

Still, something didn't sit well in the Tao's stomach. He intended to resolve it.

* * *

Hao Asakura glanced down the halls once more. The rooms were empty; the party guests had mostly left, and he didn't see the maid and butler anywhere. He was finally loosening up around Horo, but _he _had to go and snatch his prize out from under his nose. And no one alive was going to get away with that. Not if he could help it.

* * *

Ren looked around the empty halls before his eyes focused on a particular spot.

"Good evening, Hao," His eyes glanced to a nearby window, "Or rather, good morning. I kind of lose track of time when I'm in a good mood." Ren added a wink to the end of the sentence just to piss off Hao.

"Teme!"

"You look so angry, Hao… Why is that?" Hao rushed over, punching Ren in the face. The force pushed the Tao to the ground, and the boy stared back up at the older Asakura twin. Hao pinned his wrists to the ground sitting on the other boy's stomach.

"You know damn well, boy! He was mine, bitch. And you know he was mine, so stop acting like everything is yours, Tao!" Hao punched the Tao once more before grabbing his wrists again. **"Horo was *mine*, not yours!"**

"What am I? A prize?" Horo said, suddenly appearing from a corner. The Ainu folded his arms across his own chest, looking at the two boys. He glared at Hao who remained speechless.

"And even if I was a prize, I'd rather be Ren's than yours any day." With that, Horo delivered a sharp upper cut to Hao, forcing him off of the purple-haired boy.

"I thought you liked me, Horo. What ever changed your mind?" Hao said, rubbing his chin. "If you apologize now, you can come back to me." Horo lent a hand to help Ren up, and tsked at the Asakura. The Ainu looked at Ren briefly before pressing his lips against the Tao's own. Horo then cradled Ren's head against his chest.

"Does that say anything, you flaming nympho?" You could hear the veins in Hao's forehead pop from a mile away. "I choose Ren. I always have. End of story, bitch." Horo pulled Ren back to the room as the Asakura scowled in the emptiness of the halls.

* * *

Horo straddled his lover, kissing the delicate spots on Ren's neck. Ren moaned slightly, blushing before kissing his lover deeply. Horo pushed his tongue into the tao's mouth, and caressed the other's tongue briefly, causing moans of pleasure to well up in the other boy's being. The brief contact seemed to last for hours and pure ecstasy was building up in the two's veins. Their hearts pulsed madly as the two groped and fondled each other, quickly removing the other's clothes. The blue haired boy kissed down the other's chest, not forgetting to kiss and caress the boy's nipples. Ren cried out, urging Horo to continue, and continue he did. He pulled the boy underneath him, kissing the boy's shaft. Ren moaned, blushing madly. Horo sucked and kissed at the boy's member causing a series of moans and cries to erupt from the smaller frame. Ren pulled at Horo, forcing him into a lip lock that lasted several minutes more, leaving Ren's hardened member forgotten for the moment.

He gasped for air after a few moments, the two of them speechless.

"Before we continue, Horokeu, I need to know something."

Horo kissed Ren's member briefly before looking up at Ren again. "What would you like to know, _koi?_" Ren blushed as Horo looked up with a grin on his face. His azure eyes always made Ren feel uncomfortable yet at the same time, his eyes made Ren melt.

"Were you serious, Horo-koi? Did you really like me before last night?"

"No, Ren. I didn't like you." Horo said, bluntly, still with the same grin on his face.

"Huh?" Ren said, confused and a little upset.

"I **loved** you." Horo said, kissing his koi with a definite passion. "I always will."

* * *

*In the Broom Closet*

Yoh: … I think the party's over …

Ryu: Did they forget about us? *shuffles deck of cards*

Yoh: Bet so…

Hao: Shut up, you two.

Yoh: When did you get here?

Hao: … long story… deal the cards.

Ryu: *deals*

Hao: anyone have any fives?

* * *

**FINIS!**

**~Keiko A.**

**Rate & Review!**

**Suggestions are welcome for a new fan fic**


End file.
